Fairy Tales: PJO Style
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: When the gods get bored after the war with Gaea, then they send our demigods into a fairy tale book. Can they get out or will they be stuck in there forever? Only one thing is for sure, it's going to be one Hades of a ride! Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else that pertains to it. I own the plot and Olivia Collins. Julie Mullet belongs to my friend.**

Hazel's POV

It was a fairly normal day or at least normal for a demigod. The only unnatural thing was the heat pounding down on us. The Seven, Nico, Kate, Julie, and Olivia were sitting in the coldest place we could think of, Hades' cabin.

"I never have sweated so much in one day and I lived in Dallas." Olivia said, panting.

"Tell me about, New Orleans wasn't so hot either."

"You think your complaining. I have almost no control of my powers so I flame up." Leo added.

"Ugh, Percy, need water."

"No I can't, no energy."

"Really, what kind of Poseidon's kid are you. Julie, can you?"  
>"I can try but it probably won't work."<p>

Julie put her hands together and tried to pull up a water bubble. It didn't work.

"Ugh, I thought it was supposed to be cold in here. It's almost 100 degrees."

"I've read that to escape the heat, dogs lay on top of each other."

"Annabeth, please stop with these facts. I don't care."

"Percy, stop being a Seaweed Brain and then I'll stop."

"Stop fighting, now anyone up for a game of something."

"Nope, it's too hot. Hey Kate, you call up your dad and say to drive his chariot higher."

"I don't know he'll probably make it hotter."

"Leo, get of me."

"No Beauty Queen."

"I'm not Piper, I'm Jason. Oh great, he's delirious. That's just what we need."

"We can just go to the lake and drop him in. And I figured out why I can't get water to appear. We need water." Julie suggested.

"Really, you could have suggested that before. It would have helped a lot."

"I don't want to move."

"Too bad Nico, now move it."

"What kind of little sister are you?"

"A very nice little sister is telling her brother to move off his butt and help!"

Nico grumbled a few indignant phrases under his breath, which I'm sure, were some colorful words.

Five minutes later

"Finally, we're at the lake. Gods, he's heavy."

"It's Leo, Fates know what he eats."

"They probably do, Piper. Now on the count of three, we throw him in. One, two, and three, throw him in!"

Leo landed with a very big splash. The water landed on all of us.

"This feels so nice." Olivia shouted, taking it all in.

"Do you think he's still delirious?"

"Nope, he's coming out."

"Thanks guys, I needed that."

"You also need to lose weight, you're heavy."

Leo glared at Olivia. "Do you think we should go before someone finds us and gives us K.P.?"

"Nah, I mean, we'll all be together anyway. Hey, what's this?" Olivia said, grabbing a package.

"Take it Chiron or open it? Most likely Chiron because it's a package we don't know about."

"Okay, move it let's go!"

At the Big House

"Hmm, I see, now it's from the gods and we need to open it in front of everyone."

"Please can we do it now, Chiron?"

"There's no harm to it I guess, so Kate may you please blow the conch horn to signal everyone."

Everyone appeared five minutes later.

"Everyone, the gods sent us a present. It's a little storybook. Let's read them together."  
>"Why would they send us a storybook?"<p>

"I'm sure they would have a very good reason to send us a gift."

Chiron slowly opened the book. Then there was a big light and I felt myself being sucked into the book. Oh Pluto, here we go.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for fairy tales, then leave the in the reviews or PM me! I also need couples for each fairy tale. So help me out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I love all your suggestions! Thanks for all your help! Now on to the story, we go! Bold is Hazel's thoughts. **Plain text is the story. _Italics are for the readers' talking. __**Bolded italics are for normal talking that has no effect in the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any fairy tales just the plot and Olivia. Julie belongs to my friend.**

The Frog Prince

**I landed on my rear. What am I wearing? A purple corset, white shirt, and black skirt covered my body.**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. Her name was Hazel Levesque.

**Who are you and why am I here? Get me out of here. I want to go back to Camp.**

_**I'm sorry Hazel, dear. Once all the stories are done, you all will be let out. This person next to me wants to do this to get everyone together.**_

**Dad, what do mean everyone together? What person? Let me out! **

_Quiet, now continue with the story._

She loved to play with a golden ball. Now one day, she was playing with her ball near the little pond beside her house when it dropped into the pond.

"Alas my ball, it has dropped into the little pond. Oh how can I get it out?"

**Okay this sounds nothing like me. Can you please take me out? Oh no answer huh.**

Then a frog appeared at her feet.  
><em><strong>"Hi Hazel, how are you? I'm a frog as you can see. What story is this?"<strong>_

"_**Frank is that you? I'm not sure what story this is. They won't let us out. My dad said they'll let us out soon as soon as the stories are over.**_

"_**Well that helps us so much."**_

"I can get your for you only if you do one thing for me."

"Whatever you want, I will do it. Just name your favor."

"I used to be a prince but I was turned into a frog by an evil witch because I accidently walked on her broomstick. If I get your ball, then you have to kiss me."  
><em><strong>"This feels so wrong." <strong>_

"_**Frank, I don't care if it feels wrong. Let's just do this before I kill this corset."**_

"I'll do it now please hurry and get the ball."

The frog hopped into the pond and return with the golden ball. The princess was so happy that she took the ball, ran to the castle, and forgot all about her promise.

At dinner, there was a knock at the door.

"Princess, you have to keep your promise. I still need that kiss."

"Oh do I have to?"  
>"Yes, you promised."<p>

"Oh all right."

Hazel picked up the frog and kissed him. He turned into a Chinese baby-faced prince.

"_**Hey who are you calling baby-faced?"**_

"_**Frank, calm down and be glad you're a human and not a frog."**_

They lived happily ever after.

**Thanks for reading the first story of the fairy tale book! If you have any suggestions, then put it in your review. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you for your suggestions. I loved them all! Now onto the story we go!** **Bold is Olivia's thoughts. **Plain text is the story. _Italics are for the readers' talking.__**Bolded italics**__**are for normal talking that has no effect in the story except for humor.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or fairy tales just the plot, and Olivia Collins. Julie Mullet belongs to my friend.**

Snow White

**Where am I? A flowery meadow surrounded me. Ugh I was wearing a white shirt, black corset, and purple skirt. Who wears a corset anymore?  
><strong> Once upon a time there lived a princess. Her name was Snow White. She had black hair, red lips, and green eyes.

**I don't have red lips. Thanks for the description but get me out of here! My name's not Snow White, its Olivia.**

_You demigods have no fun. It's a story, get over it. And the hair, lips, and eyes are really shocking. You can't get out until all of the stories are over. This is a way to find out your true love in life in story form._

**I'm so sorry if we don't have fun and I don't want to find my true love. I don't want to be here. **

_Too bad, kid, now let's back to the story._

**Fine, but are you Aphrodite because if you are, this is not fun. **

Her father had married the evil queen, Drew. When her father had died, Drew made Snow White a servant. Now Queen Drew had a magic mirror which she asked him each day:  
>"Mirror, mirror on the wall<p>

Who's the fairest of them all?"

To which the mirror replied, that she was. One day the queen had a different answer, the mirror had said that Snow White was the fairest.

**Awesome, I'm prettier than Drew for once. You know it was kind of predictable that Drew is the queen. No answer, huh?**

So the queen ordered her servant, Mitchell, to go and kill the girl, err, I mean Snow White.

**Wait a minute, what? I don't want to be killed. **

Mitchell felt so sorry for the girl that he told her to go into the woods and hide until the queen forgot about her. Mitchell killed a deer and took its heart to the queen.

Snow White ran until she came upon a little cottage in a clearing. There were three dwarfs outside.

"_**Percy, Julie, and Annabeth, thank gods you all are here in this story with me. You're dwarfs!"**_

"_**No duh, Sherlock, what did you think we were, little cotton candy fairies?"**_

"_**Julie, I truthfully thought that we were gnomes." **_

"_**Seriously Seaweed Brain, I can't believe I'm dating you." Annabeth said.**_

"_**Anyway aren't there supposed to be seven of you?"  
><strong>__"I wanted three dwarfs, there's less confusion."  
><em>_**"Oh be quiet, I still don't want to be here."**_

Snow White told her tale and the dwarfs lead her inside the house and made her one of their own.

"_**It's a pigpen in here. What did you do, eat 20 boxes of pizza?"**_

"_**It was like that when we came in."  
><strong>_Snow White started to clean up the house. By the end of the night, it was cleaned.

**I'm not a maid. Really, gross, there are roaches everywhere.**

The next morning, Annabeth warned Snow White to stay inside of the house. The dwarfs went to the mines while Snow White cleaned up the house.

The queen had found out that Mitchell had not killed Snow White. She concocted a poisoned apple and went down to the little cottage.

"_**Hey Drew you have the apple for me? Thanks!"**_

"_**Really, you're using sarcasm, hon?"**_

"_**As long as I get out of here, I'll do whatever it takes."**_

The queen tricked Snow White into eating the apple. Snow White lied dead on the floor until the dwarfs came home. They made her a glass box and set her in it to remember her.

Then a prince by the name of Leo Valdez rode by.

"_**Hey guys, oh look you're all so tiny. Hey what is that Olivia? Why is she in the glass box?"**_

"_**It's the story of Snow White. Don't you know the story?"  
><strong>_

"_**All I know is the Pied Piper story. Hera isn't the kind for reading fairy tales. All I know about this story is that I'm a prince."  
><strong>_

"_**Oh gods, then you're supposed to kiss Olivia, err, I mean Snow White, and so she'll return from the dead."**_

"_**So this will be awkward you mean?"**_

The prince took off the lid and kissed Snow White, causing her to return from the dead.

"_**Leo, oh this is great."  
>"Not the greatest hello, so I guess you're the damsel in distress."<strong>_

"_**No duh, Sherlock, what did you think? No I mean you're apparently my prince charming."  
>"Shall we make that a reality?" SMACK "OUCH!"<strong>_

"_**Shall we never do that again?"**_

They lived happily ever after.

~~~~  
><strong>Hey guys, I hope you all liked it! This was a really fun chapter to write because I used Olivia to fit sort of my personality. Not that I would slap guys in the face. To get sort of off topic, does anyone know who the goddess of pancakes is? If you do, then I will add your O.C. to a story! BYE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, I'm writing to say that I might not be updating as much as I do now. My reading teacher gives us so much homework. But, this week's super short because Friday we all are going to be in a bus for five hours and visit Medieval Times. I'll be home at six so maybe I'll update then.** **Bold is Piper's thoughts. **Plain text is the story._Italics are for the readers' talking.__**Bolded italics are for normal talking that has no effect in the story except for humor.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or fairy tales. I own the plot and Olivia. Julie belongs to my best friend.**

Cinderella

**What am I doing here? Where am I? Why am I wearing a dress almost in rags?**

Once upon a time, there was a girl, named Cinderella who lived with her step-sisters, Drew and Reyna. She was forced to clean up after her, every day.

**But what if I don't want to clean up after Drew and Reyna, they can clean up after their selves. **

_Be quiet, it's Cinderella and you'll get your prince charming._

**Get me out of here!**

_What's with you demigods and not having fun? This is lots of fun._

**For you maybe, but not for me, it's torture. **

One day there was an invitation for a ball to find a wife for Prince Jason. The step-sisters made her clean their dresses and fix their hair. Cinderella had no time to get herself ready. When they had left, Cinderella wept until a bright light overcame the room. There stood a fairy godmother. 

"_**Lou Ellen, you're my fairy godmother?"**_

"_**I'm not so happy about it either, Piper."**_

"Who are you and why are you here?"  
>"I'm your fairy godmother and I'm here to get you to the ball."<p>

With a whirl of her wand, Cinderella was wearing a beautiful ball gown and glass slippers.

"_**Really Lou Ellen, something so old fashioned?"  
>"I can't help it."<strong>_

"But how am I supposed to get to the ball?"  
>"Leave that to me; just get me a pumpkin and some mice."<p>

When the pumpkin and mice arrived, they were changed into a carriage and four white horses.

"Now remember that you have to be back at twelve or the magic will wear off."  
>"I'll remember and thank you so much."<p>

At the ball, everyone was awestricken by her beauty; Prince Jason danced with her the whole night. Neither of her sisters recognized her.

"_**You're stuck in here too, huh, Jason."  
>"It's full of torture, they won't let us out."<strong>_

"_**According to Drew, Leo and Olivia were in Snow White, Fates know who was in the other stories, if there been any."  
><strong>_

"_**Poor Olivia that surprise must have been a quite shock to her." **_

"_**Poor Leo, she must have almost killed him."**_

At twelve, though, she ran toward her carriage, forgetting a shoe along the way. Prince Jason followed her and grabbed her shoe.

The next morning, both of her sisters talked about the mysterious girl at the ball. There was a knock at the door and Prince Jason entered into the room. Cinderella was forced into a little closet.

Drew put on the shoe but it was too small for her foot.

Reyna put on the slipper but it was too big.

"Isn't there anyone else left to try on the shoe? What about the girl in the closet?"  
>"Oh Cinderella, she won't be the girl."<br>"Every girl in the kingdom is supposed to try on the shoe."  
>"Oh okay, Cinderella get in here!"<br>Cinderella tried on the shoe and it fit perfectly.

"_**Good the story is almost over. We can get out of here."**_

"_No dears, you can't get out until all of the stories are over."_

"_NO!"_

They lived happily ever after.

**Thank you for reading, guys! I love reviews like I love Coke, which is my favorite drink. I need something to eat now. Bye y'all until Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I want to thank all of y'all for hanging in there with me. I'm exhausted from being in a car for five hours. Medieval Times was fun; if you guys ever go or have been its kind of corny though. Now, to get off topic a bit, I did do a much simpler one shot with Leo and Olivia at the Fireworks so if you want to check that out you can so onto the story. Bold is Annabeth's thoughts. **Plain text is the story. _Italics are for the readers' talking.__**Bolded italics**__**are for normal talking that has no effect in the story except for humor.**_

**Disclaimer: Yeah we all know I don't own Percy Jackson.**

The Twelve, err I mean 8, Dancing Princesses

**Where the Hades am I? What why am I so tired? There are holes in these shoes.**

_Before you ask, yes there's no way to get out of here!_

**Huh, no, I was not going to ask that, I was going to ask why I am here.**

_No comments can be answered at this moment._

Once upon a time there lived a king who had eight daughters. But he had a mystery, every night he would lock the door and every morning the princesses would be tired and there would be holes in the princesses' shoes. He offered to give one of his daughters for marriage in exchange for information about where his daughters went at night. This was to be done in three nights or death was inflicted. Many have tried but none succeeded.

There was a poor soldier named Perseus. He was given an invisibility cape by his grandmother. Now on the first night, he followed them through a secret door hidden by a curtain into a golden forest then a silver forest. On the way, he step on the youngest princess's, Annabeth's, cape. She was frightened but was hushed by her older sister. Then there was a lake and eight princes ready with boats. They arrived at a castle where they danced the night away. This occurred the next two nights as well. On the third night, he brought back a gold stick, a silver leaf, and a bronze cup.

The next day, the king asked Perseus for his proof. Perseus showed the king the golden stick, the silver leaf, and the bronze cup. The king was very pleased with these results and when he asked which daughter he wanted, Perseus chose Annabeth.

"_**Thank you, Seaweed Brain, I love you."**_

"_**I love you too, Wise Girl."**_

_Aw, they're so cute!_

They lived happily ever after.

**I finally did Percabeth! Sorry if it wasn't so funny as usual but I wanted to do a sweet one and it's almost midnight and I'm tired. So this story is almost done and try to guess who the eight daughters are. Also, I'm doing a sort of back up story after this is over, it really is twenty-three years into the future and has six new characters, Melody Odell, Hermione "Comet" Leda, Demetria "Demi" Dagon, Jupiter Jones, Pete Crenshaw, and Bob Andrews. But don't worry; they still have contact with these characters as well. Olivia, Julie, and Leo play a major part in this story too. It's called **_**A Summer of Pranks and Plays**_** but the title may change. So night y'all and have a good day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all. I want you to know that I am finally doing the final Little Red Riding Hood. I'm sorry if I have put that off and if you want an epilogue then P.M. me or leave it in your reviews. So I think by now you all know the routine, Bold is Julie's thoughts. **Plain text is the story._ Italics are for the readers' talking.__**Bolded italics are for normal talking that has no effect in the story except for humor. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and you all know the rest. **

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Ugh not another story, I hated Snow White. Please, may I leave?**

_No, puny demigod! You may not leave._

**Fine, geez you're cranky.**

Once upon a time there lived a little girl who always wore a red cape therefore she was called Little Red Riding Hood. Now her grandmother was very ill so her mother told her bring her cake and Coke* to her. Now while she was in the woods, she came across a wolf, who wanted the treats for himself. So he tempted her into picking flowers in the woods while he went ahead of her to her grandmother's house. The wolf arrived at the grandmother's house and ate her up.

Soon Little Red Riding Hood arrived at her grandmother's. She walked in and stared at the wolf.

"_**Nico, you look hilarious!"**_

"_**Just get on with it."**_

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with my dear."

"Grandmother, what big ears you have."  
>"All the better to hear you my dear."<p>

"Grandmother, what big teeth you have."

"All the better to eat you with my dear."

The wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood and lied down to rest. Then a hunter came along and saw the wolf through the window. He opened the wolf up and out popped out Little Red and the grandmother. The hunter took the wolf and they all shared a meal of cake and Coke.

"_**Poor Nico, oh well it's just a story." **_

They lived a happily ever after.

"_**What about me!"**_

Well sort of happily ever after.

**Well that's all folks! Anyway if you want an epilogue to be written for this story then leave it below and that's about it. Oh and check out Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. It's going to be on the Hunger Games movie. And check out these too:**

**Tied Together with a Smile by Taylor Swift**

**Bang Bang Bang by Christina Perri**

**The Key of Awesome**

**And that's all, bye folks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to say that unfortunately the story has come to an end. On a brighter note, I'm starting a new story after this. Ugh I hate friends this week. There's was a new girl that started school this week and my best friend ignored our entire group just to spend time with her. It sucked like stuffing. We all were like really, you're being really mean. So that's the end of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Olivia's POV

There was a bright light as we left the book. I landed near the Big House.

"Ouch my head hurts like Hades. Shut up Dad. Why were we put through that horror? It was terrible."

"Olivia Collins is to report to the Amphitheater."

I ran to the Amphitheater and when I arrived, all the gods were there.

"Um, not to be rude but why were we stuck in a freaking book forever?"

"It was to show true love, dear."

"Lady Aphrodite I don't love Leo Valdez."

"Just look deep down dear."

"Also it was to teach you demigods a lesson about obedience and dignity. But mainly it was because we were bored."

"Apollo that doesn't sound very dignified. But it is you so carry on."

"So that's why you put us there?"

"No it went like this:

"_I'm bored."  
>"Uh oh Aphrodite's bored, demigods gonna get some love."<em>

"_Apollo, that sounded stupid."  
>"Well Owl Head it is true."<em>

"_Kelp Face go away from me."_

"_Anyway why don't we stick our kids into a fairy tale book and watch them act confused."_

"_Might as well, seeing no one else has any ideas."_

"_Okay!"_

"Interesting, so now it's really going to be awkward between everyone."  
>"Pretty much, so anyone up for burgers, I'm buying."<br>"Sure might as well."

"Not you daughter dearest, the gods are going to eat."  
>They disappeared, leaving me alone.<br>"Thanks a lot you all."

**Not a really good ending, but oh well. Now I'm frustrated because, well it went like this:  
><strong>_**It all started in art class, uh, Dan, Ben, and I were sitting together at a table because I didn't want to sit near my butthole friend. Ben calls me a bully because I did something or said something, mean. Uh, Collins, who sat near us, overheard and said that I was "the awesomest, nicest, kindest, awesomest person ever" and Dan goes, "Woo, Lily, you're blushing." So that earns him a kick in the knee. Now I'm being harassed by Dan not really but teased so that sucks. And today Dan goes "Collins, Lily has something to tell you!" So that's my story for the week. I hoped you liked it!**_

**SO BYE Y'ALL!**


End file.
